Scars
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: My name is Daniel Fenton, or Danny Phantom, depending on what form I'm in. My parents only wanted what was best for me, even if they didn't know everything about me. He was there, and there was very little I could do to stop the pain that would come to not just me, but my family and friends.


**Scars**

* * *

_My name is Daniel Fenton, or Danny Phantom, depending on what form I'm in. My parents only wanted what was best for me, even if they didn't know everything about me_. _He was there, and there was very little I could do to stop the pain that would come to not just me, but my family and friends_

* * *

**Scars**

_"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."_

_~Khalil Gibran~_

* * *

_Between life and death I suffer. I suffer to protect those I care about most, and I suffer to make sure that my home is safe from those who wish to harm my family and friends. My parents don't know who I am or what I do. My teachers are worried that I'm into drugs or a gang even though Amity has none. My friends are worried that the next fight will be my last. My mom has cried herself to sleep several times this week. My dad hasn't invented much over the past week either._

_And it's all because of me._

_~Danny Phantom~_

* * *

Danny was sitting in the vice principal's office waiting for the arrival of his parents once more. He was now wearing long sleeved black shirt under his usual white T-shirt. He tried not to attract too much attention, but the test that was today didn't help in that. He managed to Ace it without a problem. Unfortunately, that was somehow a problem for his teacher to believe that he actually had studied. His parents were so worried about him that they had closed the portal down for a few days to try to figure out what was wrong with him.

It worked to his advantage in order to pass the test since he had more time to study. Sam helped a lot. She was the one that helped him in English and History. Tucker was his Math and Science tutor. They tried to help spread the work and get him caught up without burning him out. Jazz would help with any other classes that the other two couldn't. He wasn't falling behind as much as he used too since they started dividing the work between each other, but he was still having grade troubles. He only had Ds and Cs. Mostly Ds, but they were high. He tried to avoid failing, and he was pretty proud at not getting any failing grades and making sure that Amity was safe from ghosts.

"Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer stated. "I know you are probably confused as to why you are here since you actually got a good grade, but once your parents are here. You'll understand why."

Danny sighed figuring Lancer thought that he cheated or something. Maybe it was even about him yelling at Dash earlier that day, but there were no teachers around. In fact the hallway was empty. Ever since the CAT accident, Lancer was wary of him trying to cheat again and actually going through with it. He already knew the reason, but this is the first time his actually got an A on something. He was so proud of himself since he was able to actually know most of the stuff. Some of it, he guessed on since he wasn't sure, but he thought that it was a low A. He didn't want to seem stupid, but he was worried now that Lancer would think he was cheating.

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought as Maddie and Jack walked into the room. Maddie sat next to Danny with tear stains on her shirt. Danny gulped and looked at the ground wishing that he could just disappear. He didn't want to be the one responsible for his mother's tears.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Lancer greeted and got straight down to business. "Daniel, he has had some trouble in the past few weeks, well months. Today I had them take a test, and he was one of the first to turn it in, and one of the best scores there were." Maddie looked at Danny surprised as to why Lancer would bring him in for a job well done.

"Why are we here then?" Jack asked wondering why Danny was being punished if he did a good job.

"Because, this lesson is the one that he has mainly missed when he's not in class," Lancer informed sending a glare at the teen. Danny shrank in his seat. Sam had actually taken seven hours to pound the information in his head. Most of that was at his own house. The way she explained made more sense to him than when he asked Lancer about it anyway. "I don't know if you know about him when he had taken the answers to the CAT or not, but I feel as though he cheated on this test. He was the only one who scored perfect."

"Wait, I got a hundred?" Danny asked completely in shock. He didn't even know a couple questions and just made an educated guess. He figured he would at least get a B if anything, but a perfect score? No way did he see that coming.

"Yes, I thought you would know that," Lancer stated dryly looking at his parents. He was already dead set that Danny had cheated. "I want to know why he suddenly scores an A in a class he was never there for."

"Sam helped me," Danny answered looking at Lancer hoping he could get out of this. He really didn't do anything wrong, except skip class, but everything else was honest to god studying hard. "She was at my house last night studying with me."

"I'm sorry, but his track record doesn't lead me to believe that," Lancer interrupted. Danny growled and glared at his teacher. He made him wait after school, without his friends who were there and would be able to back him up. Maddie blinked remembering Sam being there and helping Danny in his room. Tucker was there too, but most of the time he was trying to decide if raiding the fridge would be worth it.

"I did. Sam was helping me," Danny pushed wanting to blast Lancer's head in for not believing him. Maddie put a hand on his shoulder hoping to see if she could understand what was really going on. Danny didn't seem defensive, just angry that no one believed him. She was use to him lying to her, but she could tell he wasn't lying now.

"Danny, why would you cheat?" Maddie asked looking at her son.

"I didn't. Sam and me were studying for seven hours trying to get this down. You even made dinner for us while we were studying," Danny explained trying to get them to understand. Lancer sighed.

"She only got a 90 on the test," Lancer stated. "Tucker got an 87."

"Tucker was studying with us. He was there, but he was studying for Math, and if anything in our kitchen was safe to eat," Danny muttered crossing his arms over his chest. He had studied with him for a couple hours. He was able to get most of those classes since he was in class most of the time.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I think it's time Danny was taken to a specialized school. Somewhere where he is forced to stay in and go to class," Lancer stated. Danny's mouth opened.

"I just aced a test, and you want to send me away?" Danny asked angrily. Lancer sighed.

"I can't give you the points. I truly believe that you cheated on this test," Lancer stated standing up. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing else to talk about."

"I'm not done," Danny suddenly shot out standing up. "I worked hard for that grade. I would never cheat."

"You did on the CAT," Lancer pointed out making Maddie and Jack glare at their son. They didn't know what to believe.

"No, I corrected that mistake," Danny stated. "I told you and never did it again. I never even looked at the answers."

"The way you've been acting lately proves otherwise, Daniel. You have been lashing out at both faculty and students this week," Lancer informed calmly. He knew exactly what to play to get Daniel in trouble so he wouldn't risk the school and be able to get his parents to believe him. Maddie sighed. It was Friday, and she was wondering if they could at least keep him in Casper until they found a place.

"How long can he stay here?" Maddie asked getting a glare from Danny.

"Mom, I didn't cheat!" Danny shot angrily. He finally gets something he can be proud of and everyone thinks he cheated and puts him down for. It wouldn't matter what grade he got on that test, Lancer would have had his parents come in regardless.

"Daniel, sit down," Jack stated noting that his wife was getting upset again. Danny looked at the ground and sat back down at a loss for what to do. He didn't cheat, but no one believed him because he missed a few classes and was tempted to do it before, but refused.

"I have the names of a few private schools that take in juveniles," Lancer stated handing them a card. Maddie took it and read over a few of the names. Danny glared up at Lancer angry that he didn't believe him.

"I bet I can get another A on that test," Danny muttered looking at the ground. He remembered most of the important stuff from studying; Lancer even seen him studying some before the test was even passed out.

"He can't stay here. Most of the teachers are unaware of what's going on, but they are tired of his attitude in class towards them and the other students. Especially Dash Baxter," Lancer pointed out.

"You guys won't do anything about him stuffing me in lockers, but when I go to defend myself, I get in trouble. Yeah, that's freaking fair," Danny growled standing up and heading out. Maddie sent a sharp glare at Lancer while Jack grabbed Danny's left arm.

"Daniel, everyone is punished. If he was doing something, then you should have gone to a teacher and said something," Lancer stated narrowing his eyes at the boy daring him to say anything more about it. The school was very dependent on the football team for money, and they weren't going to let some juvenile delinquent ruin that.

"You guys sat there and watched him stuff Mikey in there this morning!" Danny shot pulling against his dad. "You don't want me here anymore because I might actually get your star quarterback arrested for assault or may be even fight back and hurt him so he can't play anymore."

"Daniel, I seen no such thing," Lancer stated angrily. He didn't need Danny going out and telling everyone about it either, but the way it was looking, he had no choice; Daniel was going to tell everyone. He just had to make sure no one believed him.

Danny jerked away from his dad, effectively tearing off his shirt's sleeve. Narrow lines and sharp pink colored areas painted a painful picture of torment and torture across his forearm. Thick patches of skin were discolored around his wrists and his entire arm looked like a war zone in and of itself. Everyone in the room was quiet for a moment at the sight.

"Danny?" Maddie asked shaking and seeing the scars the littered the poor boy's arm. Danny quickly hid it behind his back.

"Yes, you did," Danny defended trying to get them distracted and back on the original topic. "I watched you turn your back on him. You left him to defend himself from Dash and Kwan. You let them stuff him in there, and then left him in there until I came and let him out."

"What happened?" Jack whispered as the images remained in his head. Danny's wrist had the worst damage. It looked like he had been tied down many different times. There were marks that shown he had been electrocuted since there were burn marks around his wrists and up his arm. The scarring was so bad and painful looking that Maddie forgot about what the meeting was actually about. She was afraid that Danny was hurting himself, but the scars were different from what she had seen pictures of in books about that kind of stuff.

"It's nothing. The only things here that need to be discussed is the reason why Lancer has you guys coming in when there is much more going on in the hallways that's putting kids at risk. The reasons he's trying to ignore," Danny shot staring at Lancer's horrified face the entire time. "Instead on putting blame on the kids that are the victims, maybe you should start looking at the problem," Danny finished turning back around and heading out leaving the adults to think about what he said.

Danny walked out of the front doors and sat on the steps like he did after he told Lancer the truth about having the answers to the CAT. He put his head in his hands and sighed. He was tired of everything. He looked down at his now bare arm. He remembered every cut and every battle from every scar, including the pain that came with it. He may not have had any control over what happened during those battles and the scars they left behind, but he used them to his advantage. He gave each scar a purpose. Each one was used to remember certain things for tests. Some scars had a few jobs, but this had to be the hand he used when studying with Sam. She didn't like the way his used them, but he said that it at least helped him remember things. He had gotten much better at test taking from it too. The teachers noticed it because he was getting higher and higher grades on his tests even if his homework still sucked. Lancer was a teacher who hadn't really given them a test in while and didn't see how he was slowly raising his scores on them.

_"He can't stay here. Most of the teachers are unaware of what's going on, but they are tired of his attitude in class towards them and the other students. Especially Dash Baxter," Lancer pointed out._

Danny remembered that. If Lancer had talked to the other teachers recently, he would have known that he was raising all his grades on tests. Instead, he's trying to get rid of him before he gets the star football players in trouble or hurt. The other teachers also never really seen him get defensive or really even talk much. Most of them see him as a shy teen; they see the mask he puts up when in school. Lancer only sees what he wants. He sighed again and looked around trying to think of his next move.

The door behind him opened and closed as another person came out and sat next to him. Maddie stared at her son's arm knowing that there was more on the rest of his body. She had considered that he cut himself for a moment before putting it down. His cuts were battle wounds; she could recognize those from a mile away. She had a few herself.

"I'm guessing those aren't from Dash either," Maddie stated knowing that Danny wouldn't have hid them if they were. He would have used them. Danny looked to the side, but not at her.

"No, they're not," he confirmed. "Are you still sending me somewhere else?"

"Probably. It'll be both you and Jazz though. I don't want you in that school if that's what the teachers have been doing. I also don't want to split you two up since I know she helps you with your work," Maddie stated. "I'm going to tell Tucker's mom, and try to see if Sam's mother will listen to me about it. I can see if I can get you guys in the same school. If nothing else, at least you'll have Tucker if I can't get Pam to agree."

"I didn't cheat," Danny stated. "I didn't mean to act the way I did. I was just frustrated."

"Your father is chewing Lancer out now," Maddie muttered wondering how Danny really acted towards his teachers. He didn't look like a problem student to her, but she was his mother and would think that of him. Danny was reserved though at home, so wouldn't he be the same way at school? She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around Danny and comfort him, but she couldn't bring herself to with as many secrets as he had been hiding from her. She knew he was doing something dangerous, but he wouldn't tell them anything to give them clues on what he was doing. "I don't think he's going to punish you about acting the way you did in there."

"And you?" Danny asked knowing that if Jack wasn't going to, Maddie would.

"I don't want to see you act that way again," she stated sternly looking at him. He was too busy watching an ant on the ground that was walking in circles to look back at her. "Daniel, I might not know what's going on, but I still care, and I don't want to see you dead in some ditch."

"I'm not going to end up dead in some ditch," Danny muttered. If something were to happen, he would most likely end up dead in some lab. The ditch would be the least of his worries.

"I don't know that," Maddie suddenly yelled making Danny flinch. "You don't tell me where you are half the time, and I can only guess what those scars are from."

"Mom, I'm right here; you don't have to yell," Danny whispered seeing that she had gotten the attention of a few passersby. Maddie looked at them and sighed. Danny made sure that no one could see his arm.

"I don't know what to do with you," Maddie sighed looking at her son who was just staring at the ground and protecting his arm.

"I'm sorry," Danny whispered not sure what all too really say. Maddie gave into her desires to hold him close. She put an arm round him and pulled him closer.

"I love you so much," she whispered rubbing his arm and resting her head on his. He just remained still and let her cry.

A teenager with blonde hair was walking by and grinned as he took out his camera and took a picture planning on giving it to everyone, or blackmail Fenton. Which sounded like a much better idea until Danny looked up at him with a sharp glare. Dash just grinned and walked away planning on how to humiliate Fentonio.

"And Dash is still annoying," Danny muttered glaring at the back of the red and white jacket. Maddie looked up to see the jacket disappear behind a nearby building. The door opened, and Jack and Lancer walked out. Lancer looked a little scared, but he was still following.

"Maddie, I think we still need to discuss Danny's test," Jack stated looking at his son not sure what to believe. He didn't want to think that his son was a cheater, but Lancer had evidence that he tried before.

"I didn't cheat," Danny stated again annoyed. He didn't know quite how to prove that he didn't either. Sam could say that he had studied with her, but with as many times as they had used the excuse and no proof was hurting that chance. "Just because my past actions apparently prove that I did; doesn't mean you can make that kind of a call without hard proof. I didn't actually cheat on the CAT, and I had given you the answers back and taken punishment without question. Why would I cheat and actually get into even bigger trouble?"

"Daniel," Lancer began only to be shut up by the two parents.

"He has a point," Jack pointed out. "He learned his lesson to never do it again. Give him the points and be done with it, or I'm going to throw you into the Ghost Zone." Lancer gulped and nodded heading back inside knowing that the ghost hunter wasn't kidding.

"Jack, what are we going to do?" Maddie asked standing up and holding her husband's hand. Danny remained on the sidewalk not sure what to do either.

"Lancer won't kick him out of school. He doesn't have any reason to now," Jack smiled.

"I don't want him in there with a bunch of bullies though. What about what he said about Lancer turning his back on the other kids?" Maddie stated looking at her son worriedly. She was afraid that this was part of the reason that he was closed off from his family.

"We'll have to go to the police about that. The school ain't going to do anything about that," Jack stated. He sent a smile in Danny's direction. "Danny, want to go out somewhere and eat? For getting a hundred on a test?" Danny looked up startled. He smiled and nodded standing up.

"Can we go home first?" he asked wanting to put something over his scars. Maddie wanted to know what had happened, but she could wait. Danny had opened up enough to at least be seen in public with them now. Maddie nodded.

* * *

**FentonWorks**

Maddie followed Danny up the stairs. Danny stopped at his room and pointed to his dresser.

"I'm going to change shirts," he stated hoping she would respect his privacy enough to let him go ahead and change in peace.

"I want to see all of them," she stated walking into his room. She looked around at all the junk that was laying around. He closed the door and picked up a black shirt and then a t-shirt. He bit his lip not really wanting her to see all the wounds on his chest and back. They were so much worse than the ones on his arms.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked looking at his arm. Maddie faced him and nodded. He sighed and gently took off his shirt, and Maddie gasped at the wounds lining his front. Both wrists were in the same shape, proving that someone had him tied down. She walked up to him and gently rested her hand on a scar that started at the top of his left shoulder and crossed over his heart and ended somewhere under his jeans on his right side. There were smaller slashes across his body, but this one was the biggest.

"How…?" Maddie trailed off wanting and needing him to explain. Danny rubbed the back of his neck revealing more that wrapped around his entire body.

"I don't want to really say," he muttered slightly embarrassed about that one. It was an accident, and it had nothing to do with a fight. Which was odd considering that's what the rest were from, but this one was him not paying attention and falling thought some trees in the park. When Sam helped patch him up, she was so worried about what ghost did it since Danny refused to tell her what really happened. She finally figured it out and punched him hard. He had a bruise on his side that day from it too.

"Daniel," Maddie whispered needing to know what he was doing. He looked out his window with a small blush.

"That one was actually my fault. It was an accident, and no one was around. I kind of fell, and sadly that's the truth," he admitted looking at the ground again. Maddie sighed and knew that was some of the truth. He didn't have the weird twitch he normally had when it was obvious he was lying but there were parts left out. That, along with the fact that he was blushing about it showed how he was embarrassed about how he got it.

"And the rest?" she asked knowing they had a different story. Danny muttered something under his breath. "What was that?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered looking up at her. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"I need to know," Maddie pushed looking into his eyes. They were panicked, but she could see that protectiveness that Jack had when he was set on something. He was dead set on not telling her anything. "Please, I need to know what you have been doing."

"Mom, I've been doing it for a while," Danny whispered backing away from her.

"I figured that from the scars," she stated dryly. "What is it that you are doing?"

"Hunting Ghosts," he muttered looking at her. She stopped breathing for moment trying to process what her son had just told her. She couldn't believe that he was doing something as dangerous as that, and how they never noticed.

* * *

_My name is Daniel Fenton, or Danny Phantom, depending on what form I'm in. My parents only wanted what was best for me, even if they didn't know everything about me. My mom, she was smart, and she never wanted me to go through what I did. He was there, and there was very little I could do to stop the pain that would come to not just me, but my family and friends. What they seen me do, and what they seen him do; it hurts me to know that they had to be there. They had to see what he did to me._

_And it's his fault that this happened. The reason they found out._

_~Danny Phantom~_

* * *

**Casper High School Monday**

"Dude, that's harsh," Sam stated seeing her friend watching the ground. Danny had told them what happened Friday and why Lancer now hated his guts.

"I don't get it," Tucker mused. "Why would he try to get you out if you could talk about what really goes on in there? I think we should run a protest on bullying. Sam's good at that kind of thing."

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Sam muttered slamming her palm to her forehead. Danny let out a small chuckle.

"Because I'm the genius of the group," Tucker gloated grinning ear to ear. Sam slapped his head.

"No, you're the weirdo," she stated glaring at him. "But I think we should. We would be able to fight the school since most of the kids are bullied anyway. What do you say, Danny?"

"I think that it'll more than likely actually get me kicked out of school," Danny answered with a smile. "Sign me up." All three started laughing.

* * *

"Mikey," Dash called though the hallway. Said teen turned and was suddenly slammed into a locker harshly. "Hope you got a picker," he teased and slammed the door closed leaving the teen inside.

Danny growled looking at Lancer talking to Dash around the corner. He walked up to the locker Mikey was in and opened it. He caught the teen before he hit the ground.

"Thanks, Danny," Mikey smiled at him. He had been saved so many times by the teen that he no longer cared if anyone seen them together.

"Hey, me and my friends are creating a no bullying protest," Danny informed. "We need more people, wanna help?"

"I don't know. My parents don't like protests," Mikey informed as he picked up his books. Danny helped him.

"Yeah, and I'm about to get kicked out of school because of Dash's bullying," Danny informed with a smile. "Lancer's mad at me for defending myself."

"Really?" Mikey asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, on Wednesday, we are all standing outside the school with posters and signs. Sam is getting them for us all," Danny informed standing up with half of the books for Mikey. "She's coordinating the entire thing, and I'm the one set up to fall if anything goes wrong."

"You agreed to that?" Mikey asked not believing that Danny would take the fall for them.

"Lancer already hates me, and my mom is looking into other schools for me and my sister already," Danny informed shrugging. "It doesn't really matter."

"So Wednesday we all just meet in front of the school and sit there all day?" Mikey asked wondering how much harm that would do to his rep if he joined them.

"Actually, Sam has about ten other people joining her already besides me and Tucker," Danny stated. "She plans on marching though Amity to let everyone know what's really been going on in the school. Sam's also been going around and taking video and pictures of the football team bullying everyone."

"That's nice," Mikey stated knowing that was embarrassing. His parents really weren't going to be happy if he got caught in one.

"She can blur the face of the victim if they don't want anyone to know," Danny stated. "That's what Tucker's job is. He's making the video and designing the posters. That's why it's Wednesday and not tomorrow."

"Can I get some of my friends to come?" Mikey asked hoping that wouldn't hurt. Danny smiled.

"The more people show up and do this with us, the more the school board will have to listen," Danny explained. "I have to go. See you around."

"Bye, Danny," Mikey smiled pushing his glasses up on his face. He was glad that they were finally doing something about it. He may have thought Danny was un-cool at first, but he proved to be a better person than anyone else here when he kept helping him out of the lockers. He would never tell his friends that, but he was pretty sure Danny helped them too at some point in time. No matter how people treated him in the past, he would give them a second chance, and Mikey respected that about his classmate.

* * *

"Danny," Sam called running up to her friend. "Did you get anyone else?"

"Yeah, Mikey said he would, and he would talk to his friends about it," Danny smiled at her. Sam grinned.

"This is going to be huge. I got Valerie and Jazz to help as well," she stated with a smile. "I figured we needed a few that weren't the main fire for bullying to help us, and that teachers actually like them."

"Awesome," Danny agreed with a smile as Tucker ran up behind them.

"Dude, Mikey has a big group," he stated with wide eyes. Danny looked and noticed that Mikey was standing in the middle of a bunch of other people. Most of them were from band, but they were all listening to him tell them about the Bullying Protest. He looked up and waved at Danny to come over there.

"Think we should all go?" Danny asked as the two vanished running to other way. "Oh great. The fall guy gets stuck telling everyone."

Danny walked over there and slowly made his way through the small crowd. All the nerds and geeks standing there eyed him warily.

"Danny, this is my group," Mikey introduced. Danny smiled at them all feeling a little overwhelmed.

"I'm really just the fall guy here. Sam's the one who actually has everything. Tomorrow she has pins for everyone," he stated looking at everyone.

"How do we know this isn't a trick to make us look like fools?" one of the band members asked stiflingly. Danny sighed.

"Because if anything goes wrong, everything is blamed on me, in other words, we get in trouble for it, I get all the blame. If someone actually listens and does something for us, the football team gets the blame, and probably more trouble," Danny explained looking at them. "This is to help stop bullying in our school. It has gotten so bad that the teachers have to actually turn their backs to avoid seeing it and getting the football team in trouble. It's time we took a stand."

"Does this have to do with you yelling at Dash last week?" Nathan asked walking up to the hybrid.

"Actually, part of it. The rest is because Lancer was trying to pin the bullying problem on me," Danny explained. "He tried to get me kicked out of the school, and basically told my parents that I was a threat to the football team's star members."

"Seriously, you almost got kicked out of school because of Dash's bullying?" a girl with glasses asked walking up to Mikey.

"Yeah, well, Lancer is terrified of my dad, and we are doing something about that," Danny smiled slightly. "I better get to class before Lancer puts more reasons on the list of why Fenton should be kicked out of school."

"See ya, Danny," the group called out as Danny headed for Lancer's room.

Danny entered Lancer's room getting a glare from the teacher. He set down his book that he was reading and stood up.

"Daniel, I would like to talk to you after class," he stated strongly. Danny stopped and sent a glare at the teacher.

"I'm on time, and I haven't done anything wrong," he defended not liking how Lancer was acting towards him.

"This is about what you were doing before school," Lancer stated hoping to use the protest that the students were putting together against him. Then he could get him expelled and not have to worry about the other students going through with it since they all looked up to him now.

"I was talking to some of my friends," Danny stated dryly seeing a few students enter. They all noticed the tense atmosphere. "Last time I checked, that wasn't against the rules." A quick reminder of Walker went though Danny's head and he gave a quick chuckle. Lancer glared at him though the entire class.

* * *

_There are times when you lost some and times when you win some. Sometimes there's nothing you can do to get either. This protest is strongly supported by both halves, but it somehow created tension amongst the students very quickly. Learning that Phantom was a geek and loser in school made the bullying problem even worse. Against what I meant to do, I didn't realize it would escalade like it had. Dash stopped shoving kids into lockers, but he started something so much worse. The lower people, regardless if they were male or female, were now coming home with bruises, and sometimes even burns. The teachers still didn't say anything, but all the students' grades dropped. I started failing all my classes except for one. Ms. Tetslaff was starting to go for the protest. She thought that bullying hurt the chances of the 'geeks' actually doing anything since they were so intimated by the jocks. I now have an A in that class._

_~Danny Fenton~_

* * *

"All right boys, let's get this over with," Tetslaff ordered making everyone line up for kickball. Her voice echoed throughout the gym. "Fenton, you are the score keeper," she stated. Everyone liked that since they didn't have to do much, and with how much work Fenton had been putting into making sure that no one was hurt, she decided to give him a break. He sent her a small smile glad to get a break. Even all the other geeks and weaklings seemed okay with that, but the jocks growled and looked ready to murder the kid.

Danny ran up to the score pad and wrote down everything that was required. Tetslaff walked up to him.

"When is the main part of your protest happening?" she asked her voice still mean sounding, but oddly kind. She wanted to be part of it, and since most of the jocks were scared of her to begin with, she was okay with going against them. She didn't like what they were doing in the first place.

"Wednesday is when we are walking through town to let everyone know what has been going on," Danny informed looking up at her. "Are you interested in helping? We could use a couple teachers, but none of my other teachers care. They are all failing me now, even though we haven't had an assignment lately that could bring my grade that low."

"Their bonuses come from the football team's wins. They don't care," Tetslaff stated. "Although Dash has gotten more violent lately, and I'm afraid he's going to seriously injury someone. I may be hard on you guys, but I wouldn't put anyone in danger if I can help it. Why do you think I put up with the geeks giving me their excuses?"

"Wow, the teacher I didn't think cared, actually cares more than the ones I thought did," Danny stated putting down the three points that were just scored.

"HEY, FENTONY, I JUST SCORED, YOU BETTER PUT IT DOWN," Dash screamed laughing with his buddies.

"Is it possible to put negative points for bad sportsmanship?" Danny asked looking at his teacher.

"Their score is dependent on their grade. I think that's fair," Tetslaff smiled, and Danny swore that hell froze over. "I'm not keeping score."

* * *

Plasmius watched as the school slowly fell apart. The jocks were starting to seriously get out of control, and the teachers were letting them. He honestly thought it was hilarious, until he noticed that they wanted to kick Daniel out of school. He would be happy to see that as well. But Jack had to come in and ruin that for him as well. He stopped everything and made the teacher let that idea go. As he thought more and more about it, he could give Maddie the chance to let Danny and Jazz studied one of his 'schools' and be able to earn much higher. Then she may be more likely to leave Jack for her if he is able to her kids in a safe school. It would work out just fine, as long as they were willing to work it out.

* * *

Maddie was watching the news as another ghost attacked happened right outside the school. She knew that Phantom would quickly take care of the threat, and as she thought this the news showed him suck the ghost up in one of their inventions and then vanish. She sighed wondering why Jack left those things all over the place so that ghost would get one. He had misplaced so many that she wasn't even sure how many the ghost had.

"Mads, have you looked at other schools for Danny and Jazz that are around here?" Jack asked walking into the room and sitting next to her. She sighed again and looked up at him.

"I found a couple, but when I called, they wouldn't take Danny. They would be happy to have Jazz, but I told them that it's either both or none. They hung up," she explained. They were good schools too. She knew that having Danny in so much trouble right now wasn't helping her move him. "There was another one, but they only took in juveniles and young kids that are in trouble with the law. Danny wouldn't survive in a place like that."

"Did you tell them that Danny was always bullied and the teachers here never did a thing about it? I bet they might understand and give it a trial run," Jack explained knowing the Maddie was probably so upset that she started yelling at them.

"No," she whispered leaning against him. "I just wish I knew what was wrong with him. He has so many scars. He said he was hunting ghosts, but we never see him."

"Maybe he's that good," Jack beamed. "He could help us catch that Punk Phantom!"

"Jack, what if he helps Phantom?" Maddie asked suddenly looking up at her husband. "He helps Phantom while Phantom distracts everyone. They don't see the humans in the back ground helping the ghost, all they see is the ghost fighting and playing hero."

"So you think Danny does the work and Phantom takes the glory?" Jack asked angrily that a ghost was feeding from his son.

"Maybe, but maybe Phantom has just as many scars. They may work together, and Danny doesn't want people to know that he is working with Phantom," Maddie stated looking down. Jack a hand on her shoulder.

"Phantom's a ghost. He doesn't get scars," he assured. "We can always talk to Danny about it and see what he says."

"He'll probably lie," Maddie murmured. She knew that no matter what, he would lie. If this was what he was doing, he would lie about it and say that they were crazy about that. If it wasn't, he might agree and say that's exactly what had been going on. She knows he wouldn't trust her with the truth.

"Well, call him on it. Tell him you'll know if he's lying or not," Jack stated with a grin trying to cheer her up. He knew she was worried, and he was too, but he didn't want to make her feel even worse. She suddenly stood up and shouted.

"YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT OUR SON IS IN DANGER!" she screamed at him. He just looked down.

"I do, but I was just trying to calm you down. I'm worried too," Jack stated. "There's not much I can do until he gets home, and right now I was just trying to get you to feel better."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Maddie whispered hugging him. "The stress is getting too much."

"I know," he whispered squeezing her tight against him. "But I'm here."

* * *

"Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked as he and Danny headed for their last class of the day, which ended up being another one of Lancer's classes.

"I really want to skip the rest of the day on purpose," Danny muttered darkly glaring at the teacher who was watching the students in the halls. This was the one class where the trio was together with Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Valerie, Mikey, and Nathan. It was the smallest class Lancer had too.

"Well, at least you have us," Tucker smiled slapping Danny on the back.

"Ouch, Tucker," Danny growled making Tucker bolt inside the safety of the room. Lancer narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"No hitting," he stated walking away from the room as Dash picked up Mikey.

"Hey, Mikey, did you get that homework done?" Dash taunted shaking the teen and making his glasses fall off. Danny growled and glared turning his eyes green as he created a duplicate. The duplicate flew under Dash and picked up Mikey's glasses before any of the jocks could step on it.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Kwan asked looking around. Phantom appeared in front of the room and closed the door.

"I'm sick of this," Phantom growled narrowing his eyes at them. Tucker sat down seeing the Fenton was glaring at them with green eyes as well. He knew better than to tick his friend off anymore than he already was. "What's gives you to right to hurt this kid?"

"IT'S DANNY PHANTOM," Dash squealed pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. "Can you sign…?" Phantom cut him off by incinerating the pad and pen.

"No," he growled. "Quit bullying these students. The teachers may not care, but I do. If I see it anymore," Phantom left the threat hanging while lighting his hand up with ecto-energy. He turned and handed Mikey his glasses and then glared at the jocks before disappearing. Danny's eyes turned back to blue while he sat down with a smug grin.

"Dude, that was awesome and scary, but Sam's going to kill you," Tucker stated looking at the jocks who had sat down slightly shaking.

"Well, I didn't want them to hurt Mikey," Danny defended. "Phantom didn't like it either."

"I just got saved by the hero of Amity Park," Mikey stated with a grin that almost split his face apart. "Did you see that, Danny? Maybe he could help out at the protest."

"Maybe," Danny stated with a small smile. Mikey sat in front of him still with a huge grin until Lancer came in and yelled at them.

"Who closed this door?" he demanded glaring straight at Danny. Mikey raised his hand.

"Sir, Danny Phantom was here. He closed the door," Mikey stated. He was still shell shocked that he didn't realize what he said was crazy. Dash decided to try and get Fenton in trouble since his hero just left him there. He was sure that Phantom would enjoy beating people weaker than him since he did it on a daily basis.

"Mr. Lancer, Mikey is just trying to cover for Fenton. He's the one that shut the door. He also tried to hit me," Dash stated in a sweet innocent voice. The jocks immediately agreed that's what happened while the other side of the room started saying that it was Phantom.

"Moby Dick, Everyone please quiet down," Lancer yelled. He glared at Danny. "Daniel, I will see you after class, and I'm calling your parents."

"But Phantom was really here," Mikey pushed in disbelief. He didn't realize how much the teachers were really punishing Danny until he started paying attention to his classmate. It wasn't fair.

* * *

_Scars, they hurt a lot when you first get them, but as time moves on, sometimes they can be useful in proving a point. I didn't mean for things to get out of control, but it happened. I still place blame on Plasmius for that one._

_~Danny Phantom~_

* * *

"Mr. Lancer," Danny suddenly stated standing up. "You're only going to believe those who are lying to you. I don't know about the rest of this class, but I'm done," he stated sternly. He picked up his bag and the book on his desk and walked to the door. "I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I know what's fair and what's not. Lancer, you've lied to us more times than I ever have, and that's saying something." He walked out the door.

"Well, I guess a more severe punishment is in order for Mr. Fenton," Lancer stated walking in front of his desk. When he looked up, Mikey, Tucker, Valerie, and Sam were packing theirs and leaving. "Where are you four going?"

"With Danny," Sam stated walking out with the three following right behind. Nathan watched his friend go with slight concern. Mr. Lancer sighed because he knew the work that laid ahead of him for what just happened.

"That was awesome," Mikey stated feeling like a rebel. Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I know when I'm not welcome," he stated stopping at his locker to pick up a few things. "I have to talk to Ms. Tetslaff. She's also wants to help with our protest."

"Really?" Sam asked disbelief in her voice. "I thought she didn't care."

"Well, I guess the one we thought didn't care does, and the ones we thought cared don't," Danny put in. "I told her that too. She laughed and I swore that hell froze over." The small group laughed.

* * *

Masters walked up to the front door and knocked knowing that Daniel was still in school. The door opened to reveal a distraught Maddie.

"Vlad?" she asked quietly with some venom in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard about your son's school troubles and I was wondering if I could help in any way," he explained with a sweet voice. She slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"Mads, who was that?" Jack asked looking in the living room knowing she had just shut the door on someone.

"A worthless pile of garbage," she answered sitting back on the couch and began eating ice cream again.

"Okay," Jack stated running back in the lab. He was slightly afraid of his wife at the moment.

* * *

Masters paced his study wondering what in the world happened. Maddie never acted that way towards him. He was now sure that Daniel had told her of his secret, and he was ready for revenge.

* * *

_"It has been said, 'times heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."_

_~Rose Kennedy~_

* * *

_"On a girl's brown legs there were many small white scars. I was thinking, Do those scars cover the whole of you, like the stars and the moons on your dress? I thought that would be pretty too, and I ask you right here please to agree with me that a scar is never ugly. That is what the scar makers want us to think. But you and I, we must make an agreement to defy them. We must see all scars as beauty. Okay? This will be our secret. Because take it from me, a scar does not form on the dying. A scar means, I survived._

_In a few breaths' time I will speak some sad words to you. But you must hear them as we have agreed to see scars now. Sad words are just another beauty. A sad story means the storyteller is alive. The next thing you know, something fine will happen to her, something marvelous, and then she will turn round and smile."_

_~Chris Cleave~_

* * *

"So we just skipped the last class of the day," Tucker stated as reality caught up with him. "I think our parents are going to kill us."

"Probably," Danny shrugged. Valerie looked down.

"You have a reason; I think that they'll understand that reason. At least I hope so," she whispered hoping that her dad wouldn't get her in trouble.

"It's a great start for our protest though," Sam put in. "Now there are students who will take it seriously and actually come Wednesday."

"She has a point," Danny put in. He gave Valerie a quick look surprised that she didn't try to shot Phantom in the room. She may have wanted to just keep her cover, but she didn't seem to even care he was there. "I think having Phantom help out would be a great way to get more attention. Especially from the media since everything to do with him gets viewers."

"Point," Tucker put in while typing away on his PDA.

"I want to know how he knew about Dash bullying Mikey at that time," Valerie put in. She didn't want to hurt him, or blow her cover, but Danny had a point about how Phantom got people's attention.

"Maybe he was flying by," Danny suggested covering himself. "Who knows?"

"Well, we have to get him to agree to it first," Sam stated narrowing her eyes at Danny wondering how he was going to pull this off. He couldn't hold his duplicate for very long to begin with.

"Of course," Danny smiled looking at her.

* * *

"Sammy-kins, a package arrived for you," Pam cooed walking into the room. Her heels echoed though the house. "Your teacher also called and said something about you leaving during class," she stated sternly.

"Yeah, it's part of a bullying protest I put together with the help of my friends," Sam stated glaring at her mother.

"Bullying Protest?" Pam asked knowing that there were a lot of bullies around Amity. "Okay," she trotted off not blinking an eye. She wasn't going to stop her daughter for standing up for others. She was bullied in school in the first place as well, and she would be damned if she stopped her daughter from stopping it.

"Is that really my mother?" Sam asked herself not entirely sure what happened. She was completely prepared to tell her mother off, but this just dumb founded her.

* * *

"Tucker Foley," his mother yelled. "You left school during class? You should know better!"

"Mom, it was part of my friend's protest," Tucker defended wondering why she just suddenly went off on him.

"Your friend's protest isn't as important as your grades," she explained harshly. Tucker sighed.

"It's actually about bullying. It has to do with school and how none of the teachers are doing anything," Tucker explained trying to get her to understand.

"I don't care, your grades are more important," she stated angrily.

"Mom, my friend's grades are failing because the teachers are mad at him for starting the protest in the first place. He's already suffered. I could probably get better grades if the teachers would grade everything fairly," Tucker explained glaring at her. "I could get straight As if we had teachers who didn't care if the student was a football player or not. Why should I have to suffer being stuffed into lockers because you don't want me to be hated my teachers. News Flash, Mom, they hate me because I'm friends with the people who won't stand the bullying that goes on in the hallways of Casper High." Tucker stormed off to his room wondering if Sam's mom had chewed her out too. He thought his mom would understand.

* * *

"Daniel James Fenton, you are already on thin ice from that test. What got into you that made you leave Lancer's class?" Maddie yelled at him. He was sitting on the couch.

"He tried to pin that fact that his door was shut on me. Mom, no matter what happened today, you still would have been called for something that I apparently did," Danny explained calmly. "He didn't want me in there anyway."

"It doesn't matter, you don't skip class," Maddie stressed pacing in front of him.

"Wednesday a big group of people plan on it," Danny informed looking at her.

"Well, you're not," she stated glaring at him.

"I'm actually leading it. It's to help stop bullying in the school whether it's in the hallways or the classroom. Today Dash had Mikey held up and tried to step on his glasses," Danny explained hoping she wouldn't go off again. She took in a deep breath.

"I'm guessing you helped start the protest then," she stated. Danny nodded and looked down.

"You should have told me before hand," she informed sitting next to him.

"Actually, I didn't really get dragged into it fully until the incident in the classroom went I left. Half the class left with me. Unfortunately it was a small class," Danny stated resting his head in his hands. Maddie sighed and leaned against him.

"I couldn't find a school to put you and Jazz in," she informed. "No one wanted to deal with you and then the ones that would only dealt with juveniles."

"Wonderful," Danny muttered darkly. "I'm not that bad. Mr. Lancer just hates me."

"Don't put your problems off on other people," Maddie stated slapping the back of his head. He rubbed it and glared at her.

"I'm serious about him hating me though. I'm now failing all classes all of the sudden except gym where I'm now a perfect freaking student," Danny grumbled.

"What?" Maddie stated glaring at her son for his attitude.

"We haven't even had any assignments that would drop my grade that quickly. Actually, we haven't had any assignments," Danny stated throwing his hands in the air. "The only reason I have an A in gym is because Ms. Tetslaff knows that Lancer was behind my failing grades in the rest of the classes. I didn't even know until she told me."

"So, Lancer literally does have something to do with you failing all your classes? Why hasn't he gone after your gym grade then?" Maddie asked skeptical.

"Lancer's afraid of Tetslaff, along with half the student body," Danny smiled at her. "She's kind of scary."

"At least you have one teacher on your side," Maddie stated looking at the ground. She wanted to help and she planned on being there for her kids. She knew that Jazz was going to follow Danny in the protest and probably was helping already.

"The only one and she's also our insider," Danny grinned. "I have a ton of things just from talking to her today that could get a lot of the teachers in Casper fired."

"With the way things are now, that's probably not a good idea to get someone fired from a job like that," Maddie pointed out hoping that he didn't do anything too rash.

"They're letting kids get beat up by the football team. I don't really care at this point," Danny stated standing up. "Sometimes, there are things you have to do in order to make people listen."

* * *

**Wednesday Morning Casper High School**

"Wow, there's a lot of kids who were bullied," Sam stated looking at them all. Tuesday everyone wore the pins and the teachers pretty much failed every student wearing one. Danny didn't care, and he just sat there waiting for school to start. That's when everyone's cue was to walk though the town. Lancer walked up to him.

"I guess many of students didn't care to do this with you, huh?" he taunted noting that every geek and loser was in front of the school. He didn't realize that the protest started there.

"It won't start until school does, Mr. Lancer," Danny stated standing up and looking his watch. "We are still waiting on a few people and some parents. Surprisingly, the group you see here is here for the protest." Lancer shut his mouth and growled while walking into the school. The only people inside were the jocks and cheerleaders who had no idea what was going on.

"He still hates you," Jazz stated glaring at the overweight teacher. "I used to look up to him, and now I don't want to even look at him."

"He'll probably be one of the ones fired first," Danny shrugged as the bell rang. Sam stood up on the tables outside ready to get the crowd ready.

"We are here because we are tired of the pain and torment of our fellow students. They have done nothing but put us down, and we are here today to show the world what they have done. We are here to show that this school is corrupt and full of lies," Sam announced getting the crowd motivated. "We are here because we have been shoved into lockers, been called names, and then forced to deal with it because the people doing it are the school's golden students."

"YEAH," the crowd shouted.

"No more, No more bullying, No more lies," Sam started as the cheer started chanting it over and over again. Danny smiled at his friend and figured that Phantom would make a better show in town instead of outside the school. He didn't want the bullies coming out here.

* * *

Masters' limo pulled up next to the school where a huge crowd had gathered. He narrowed his eyes knowing that Danny and his friends were behind this. It was like when he first became mayor, only the students looked geekier. He knew that they were trying to get losers to stand up for themselves, and he didn't really care. He was the star in his school in high school. He was the one that usually shoved kids into the lockers, and knew that nothing really happened. They would get over it.

He stepped out of his limo hoping to stop the protest in its tracks, until a certain RV came roaring down the road. He took a deep breath and thought over his plan once more. The two occupants of the vehicle exited and headed for the stage. Maddie looked upset while Jack was just making sure that she didn't kill anyone. He slowly made his way towards them as the media showed up.

* * *

_"Scars show us where we have been, they do not dictate where we are going."_

_~David Rossi~_

_"Sorrow spares no one, and scars respect no person."_

_~Sherrilyn Kenyon~_

* * *

_I guess you could say things happen for a reason, the scars of that day will forever haunt Amity Park. What happened began because of a man's greed, but it ended because someone was shoved into a locker one too many times._

_~Danny Fenton~_

* * *

Mikey smiled at his friends and how well this was going. He may not have thought that Danny could really do this, but he had. Tetslaff was even out there cheering and supporting them. He turned and noticed that Nathan was standing away from everyone.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Mikey asked with a gentle smile. He was so happy that they were all working together. His parents even supported him in this since he was one that was always made fun of.

"I just don't like this," he muttered looking at the stage. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was before. He was made fun of and that was normal. Now everything was changing, and it was too much for him to handle. He was pissed at Fenton for taking Valerie from him to begin with, and now he was messing up the school's system by ruining every geek's grade. He patted his pocket to make sure it was there. He was tired of Fenton ruining everything in his life.

* * *

Danny smiled as his friend's jumped off the stage and headed for him. Sam smiled brightly at him.

"You have anything to say? I got them ready to go," Sam stated. Danny chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just here for the fall," he laughed. Tucker slapped his back.

"Well, let's get moving. Vlad's here," he warned looking at his friend. "I wouldn't have a Phantom copy until he's gone. He'll think something more than this is up."

"Why would he be…?" Danny trailed off as the stage was suddenly lit up again and a voice spoke over the microphone. Danny growled as his eyes turned green.

* * *

Vlad walked up on the stage with a smug grin. It was almost too easy.

"Hello students and teens," he announced getting everyone's attention. The media put their cameras up wondering what their 'wonderful' mayor was going to do. "I see you have set a protest here to try to bring your bullies down. I may say that it's a good idea, but it's not going to do much," Vlad stated watching his words closely. He almost went out of his way. "If you want people to listen, you need someone who can support you."

"That's why they got me," Phantom stated appearing on stage and glaring at Masters. "This is against bullying in the school, not some voter protest. Unfortunately I didn't see you on the invite list, and the leaders of this protest are asking you to leave."

"Where are those leaders then?" Masters asked lightly with a smirk.

"Walking," Phantom pointing out to where there were about fifteen people already heading into the city. "And if you want to help, you better start walking to. You don't want to, then get back in your stupid limo and get out of here." Phantom vanished after that. Masters rolled his eyes and got ready to speak more when he realized that almost everyone that had been there left. Jack and Maddie were getting ready to head out as well. Jack smiled at Masters and motioned him to follow them. He growled. He didn't want them going into Amity. That's why he came here in the first place, and Daniel was going to pay for letting him look like a fool in front of the entire student body.

* * *

Danny sighed as he reabsorbed the duplicate. That probably hurt his rep with the parents, but it at least helped get the kids motivated, and got rid of Vlad.

"Why does Vlad always have to ruin everything?" Sam fumed clenching her fists. Valerie walked up hearing her angry shout.

"Because he has to control everything and everyone in order to get what he wants," she put in with a growl. Danny, Tucker, and Sam all turned to look at her surprised.

"I thought you worshiped him?" Tucker muttered not sure what to think.

"I found out a few things about him," Valerie uttered darkly. Danny looked at her not sure what she was leaning at.

"Like what?" Danny asked wondering what she figured out. She stopped hunting Phantom after the Danielle incident, but he was still wary of her. Valerie looked at him with a small smile.

"You can't tell him I told you," she stated hoping that she made the right move. Danny nodded along with Sam and Tucker who were wondering if she knew. "I seen him transform into this evil ghost named Plasmius."

"Yep, Sam owes me ten dollars," Tucker suddenly announced. Sam grumbled and handed Tucker a ten and Danny a twenty. "Dude, you bet too?"

"Well duh," Danny stated with a grin. "Sam was the one with doubts."

"Wait, what?" Valerie stuttered not knowing what was going on.

"I've know he was evil since I met him," Danny shrugged. "It's really not that hard to figure out."

"Yeah, they are both full of themselves," Tucker put in. Danny grinned.

"Don't forget the fruitloop part," he added.

"You guys knew?" Valerie asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe that they had known this entire time.

"I'm surprised you figured it out," Sam stated glaring at Danny who was making faces at her. She tried to hold in her laughter, but it got the better of her and she started laughing with him.

"Clueless," Tucker muttered getting a picture of it. Valerie shook her head.

"Why didn't any of you tell me?" Valerie asked looking at them. Danny looked at her with a small smile.

"What evidence did we have?" he questioned. "You would have never believed us."

"So now what?" Valerie asked wondering if they were going to let her into their group now.

"Time will tell," Danny answered throwing his arms around his two friends as Tucker dragged Valerie with him.

* * *

Nathan growled as he slowly made his way closer to the front of the group. He had seen Tucker with his arms around Valerie. He was ticked. He wanted her so badly that he had gotten everything he could for her. He watched as they joked and laughed with one another, and it was his breaking point. Dash had already made a fool out of him today, and he really didn't need to again. Valerie was his, and nothing was going to change that. He could take the laughter and taunts, but Valerie was only his, and no one else was allowed to have her.

He slowly made his way up to the four teens and hung back as a limo pulled up and the mayor got out.

"Kids, listen, you really should be in school instead of roaming the town," Masters began, and Nathan was done. Masters had ruined enough. He knew about Valerie's secret life, and he knew Masters was the one supporting her. He ruined everything. Nathan shook as anger coursed though his veins. He took out his gun and fired.

* * *

_Some say that he was aiming at the love of his life, while others say he was aiming at the one who had taken the love of his life. I say he was so ticked that he didn't aim. He just wanted to fire the gun and hit someone. Unfortunately that released one of the most evil ghosts in the world, and I was injured as well. There was little I could do to save him, but Masters had it coming._

_~Danny Phantom~_

* * *

"Oh my god," Sam whispered holding Danny's arm that was bleeding. They both looked at the mayor who was lying on the ground with a hole in his chest. Blood poured out of the wound as he took his last breath. Danny turned to see Nathan holding it and pointing it straight at him. He quickly put an ecto shield up to protect them while Valerie tried to save Masters. She may have hated his guts, but she didn't want anyone to die. It was too late.

"Nathan," Danny whispered looking up with dark green eyes. He was ticked that someone would do something like that. Police had arrived since they were already near the station, but even they couldn't believe it. Nathan refused to put his weapon down, and soon everyone heard two shots. One killed an officer while the other ended the student's life.

* * *

_I didn't start this protest because I wanted to hurt someone; I started it because I believed we could change our school into something better. Today the football team was dismissed and most teachers lost their jobs while some even served some jail time for fraud. I'm still fighting for the ones who can't fight by themselves. I still fight for Amity Park, but now my reasons have changed. Plasmius is still out there somewhere and I will not rest until he is taken down._

_~Danny Fenton~_

* * *

**Memorial**

"Danny, there was nothing you could do," Sam whispered patting his back. The sling wrapped around his arm prevented him from moving his left. He looked at her.

"I guess that Dash learned his lesson. He was the last one who tormented him. He left pictures of Nathan around the school kissing a picture of Valerie. Everyone was laughing at him that morning when he went in to get his books. I don't think he was planning on helping us with the protest," Danny muttered as Tucker walked up to him.

"We still have to figure out where Plasmius went now that he no longer has his human half," Tucker muttered. "I saw him yesterday trying to get back into his mansion with no luck."

"My dad took over as mayor, and I think that's a good thing," Danny whispered seeing his dad and mom mourn over their friend. Danny would have been there, but he knew that the real Vlad they knew died twenty years previous.

"At least Valerie is on our side now," Tucker put in with a grin. Danny shook his head at his friend and held Sam's hand.

* * *

"Danny," Maddie whispered holding a picture of him when he was eight. She missed the times when he would tell her anything and everything. She wished he would open up to her. She looked up at he walked through the door, careful not to bump his arm against the frame again. He turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, mom," he greeted walking up and sitting next to her on the couch. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"I love you so much," she whispered. He chuckled.

"I love you too," he responded. Suddenly the lights in the house went out and they were both knocked unconscious. Evil laughter filled the home as a red mist covered it.

* * *

_We only see what we want, and when the truth comes out, sometimes it's the sacrifice of a hero that makes the world listen._

_~Danny Phantom~_

* * *

Danny slowly woke up feeling a bit stretched out. He looked up and noticed that he was hanging by his wrist, and that they hurt. He sighed and looked around and noticed that Lancer, Valerie, his mother, his father, Jazz, Sam, Dash, and Tucker were all in different cages keeping them away from each other. Sam and Tucker were quietly chatting while Valerie was trying to figure out what they were saying.

"Danny-boy?" Jack asked seeing that his son had woken up. Maddie walked up to the bars, but didn't dare touch them. She had already learned the hard way what would happen.

"It's about time Phantom woke. I was afraid you were out for the count," a voice sneered as Plasmius appeared. "Of course if it wasn't for you in the first place, I wouldn't be here."

"You're the moron who crashed the party, Plasmius," Danny shot back glaring at the ghost. Lancer shook afraid that Danny was going to get killed by a ghost in front of him. He was only trying to make some money, but he wouldn't let a student die. Of course, he didn't think Nathan would do what he did either.

"You started the protest," he shot punching Danny in the stomach and causing him to swing and put more pressure on his wrists. He screamed out as the pain worsened.

"I didn't bring the gun," Danny growled back as he felt his switches pull. He may have had fast healing abilities in ghost mode, but his human body could only take so much. Plasmius laughed darkly and glared at the young hybrid. "You were also the one trying to stop the protest in the first place."

"That's because you didn't accept that bullying was part of the way you were to grow up," Plasmius sneered hitting Danny again and tearing the stitches somewhat. Danny screamed as pain clouded his mind.

"STOP," Maddie shouted wanting to reach for her son. He needed her. Plasmius sneered and grabbed Danny's shirt and ripped it off causing him to scream in pain again as his wrist pulled against the chains. Everyone stopped, even Plasmius, seeing the scars and wounds. Danny glared up at Plasmius as his eyes turned green in anger.

* * *

_I wasn't sure what happened next after that. Plasmius was ticked off enough, but I guess Phantom couldn't let him do anything to those around me. I found out that I have to keep everyone safe that day, even at the cost of my own life. I'm just glad it didn't have to come to that._

_~Danny Fenton~_

* * *

Bright white rings formed around the teen's waist blinding everyone in the room. When they all looked back they saw the most strangest thing. Danny had half his hair black and the other white while one eye was ocean blue and the other was neon green. His shirt was black with Phantom's symbol proudly glowing on the front. His pants were also black, but a gentle calming white design danced up his right pant leg. He looked up and Plasmius backed away from the power that the hybrid was giving off.

"You put my family in danger," he growled out as the lights flicked from the power radiating from the young teen. "You almost put Amity Park in danger several times while you were in office. Plasmius, you are done."

"You can't defeat me," Plasmius sneered lighting his hands up with ecto-energy and firing at Danny. Everyone screamed, but when the smoke cleared, a blue green shield was protecting the hybrid.

"I can, and I will," Phantom stated looking up with glowing eyes. Ice crawled around the room cooling it. Green flames formed around the cages and destroyed the front of them so the captives could escape. Plasmius growled and charged up another ecto blast. He aimed at the family and friends, but before he could fire Phantom has already shoved him out of the room.

"You really think you can stop the enviable?" Plasmius questioned firing at the young teen. Phantom dodged every blast and threw his own.

"I have before, and this will be no different," Phantom stated as the room froze over trapping the two inside. Plasmius went to phase through the wall only for the ice to stop him.

"What?" Plasmius exclaimed surprised. He turned to see the darkness in the younger hybrid.

"I'm done fighting you, and this is the last time we will cross paths," Phantom stated glaring at the ghost. "You will no longer threaten or hurt anyone ever again."

"You really think that you can stop me?" Plasmius stated charging up an electric blast and firing it at the ground. It headed towards Phantom, but stopped short of hitting him. Power burned though the air as it disappeared along with the hybrid. Plasmius suddenly looked around angrily. "Show yourself, you coward!"

"I'm not a coward; I just know how to win," a taunting voice echoed throughout the room. Plasmius fired to where he believed it came from, but his blast bounced off the surface, and before he could do anything, it hit him square in the chest. He flew back into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Phantom appeared with a wicked grin that sent shivers down Plasmius's spine. He never thought he would ever fear the young teen, but the smile in this setting made him scared for his afterlife.

"You can't destory me," Plasmius stated with a slight shake in his voice. Phantom chuckled darkly.

"Never said I was going to," he informed lighting his hands up. "But you are a threat, and I make sure that no one can hurt my family."

"You wouldn't be able to live yourself and you know that," Plasmius growled knowing that much.

"No, probably not, but sometimes living is worse than dying," Phantom raised his hand and let the light ignite the room in a green and blue hue.

* * *

_I guess it doesn't matter anymore what happened. My parents, they understood, and they love me. Plasmius is no longer a threat to the living and I moved on. I still like to sit and watch the skies change in the evening. I know that everything the light disappears; it will always be back in the morning. Every time darkness rises, I will be the light that chases it away and brings hope for a new day._

_~Phantom's Scars~_

* * *

**Danny: This is it for this oneshot**

**Me: I repeat this is a oneshot. Its not being continued or anything. It was just a plot bunny that was attacking me**

**Danny: She just wanted something different and a small break from Broken Hearts, which is still being worked on as soon as she gives the video to work**

**Me: I also have my laptop, so I should be able to update slightly faster on all my stories, but these two classes I'm taking now are hard and difficult. So please be patient, I hope you enjoyed this story as much I had writing it. I only had the time because our home computer wasn't loading videos right...**

**Danny: So we will see you in the finished chapter of Broken Hearts which she plans on updating later this week.**

**Me: I hope so at least...I'm still getting used to the keyboard...its slightly different than one I've been using so I'm not quite to where I use to be in typing and getting things done.**


End file.
